Jackal Redfeather
Jackal is a young shaman-in-training presently travelling through Azeroth. =Description= ---- Muscled like a maiden's fanasy and generous with his bright smiles, this young tauren shaman certainly has a fair share of charm and appeal. He has a pale pelt that is coarse to the touch, but is otherwise well-groomed. His mane, dark and thick, is clipped short along his neck and styled into the rough shape of a mohawk. Beads and other ornamentation swing and bobble from his polished horns on leather thonging, chiming softly whenever he moves. He outfits himself in supple leathers and cloth when not on the battlefield, for ease of movement. =History= ---- Jackal is a son of two tribes; his mother was (and remains to be) a Grimtotem loyalist while his father was a respected hunter from a small Feralas tribe. Their affair was short and fruitful, as it resulted in a pale-furred calf that would be named Tacheene. His surname would be Redfeather – whether it was to honor or shame his absentee father, he would never know. He was raised at his mother’s side with the Grimtotems, learning as best he could to be a shaman like her. He had no natural knack for it and, pressured by elders who saw little need for coddling him or his craft, oftentimes forced the elements to do his bidding. His mother saw the distress this caused her young son and, instead of defying the elders directly, sent him packing to Thunder Bluff with his elder half-brother to learn a gentler partnership with the elements there. Years passed uneventfully and, although he would probably be better off being a warrior or hunter, Jackal learned how to communicate with and work in tandem with the elemental spirits. It wasn’t until Cairne’s death and Baine’s ultimatum that things really heated up. His half-brother, a steadfast Grimtotem, had participated in the ransacking of Thunder Bluff and staunchly chose exile over assimilation into the Horde (later, the rest of his tribe back home in Feralas chose the same). Jackal elected to stay, as he had few emotional ties to his tribe, other than his mother and turbulent elder brother. Being from a Grimtotem tribe, he is under careful scrutiny in Thunder Bluff, and is often in Orgrimmar or out in the wilds instead. He hires himself out as a mercenary or travelling healer to make ends meet and, although he is welcome in most capital cities, he does not feel comfortable in them. Perhaps some latent guilt that he may well be labeled a traitor if it were known that he frequently visits with and sends care packages of food and gold to his mother and half-brother. =Personality= ---- Jackal is serious about his studies, but that’s really the only thing he’s somber about. Elsewise, he’s a young, independent bull sowing his wild oats. He loves adventure, trouble, and relationships that last for only an evening. He doesn’t often regret the things he does, and has a soft spot for small critters. Category:Tauren Category:Characters Category:Shaman